The Slytherin Whore
by ghostanus
Summary: Hot oneshots between hot fictional characters, if you're into that sort of stuff you're probably in luck;)
1. Chapter 1

Corridor

Disclaimer: I obviously own none of these characters

Daphne Greengrass walked the hills of Hogwarts ass cheeks swaying side to side under a skirt that was long enough to cover everything up, but just short enough to catch everyone's eye to her round peachy ass.

In History of Magic, professor Binns was droning on about some old wizard when Daphne looked around the room and her eyes locked with none other than Draco Malfoy, he was sitting mere meters from her and he was staring at her plump chest with lust. She stroked her chest to arouse the two and undid the top two buttons; if you concentrated hard enough you could see her hard nipples starting to poke against her chest. The rest of the class may as well have not been there, almost the entire class unconscious with boredom, well everyone except her and Draco. She spread her legs so he could see under her desk and her uncovered pussy glistening against the light of the room, she expertly began to rub her clit in a circular motion eliciting a quiet moan that escaped her lips, her eyes trained on Draco's growing bulge. Then he did something expected he took his cock out of his trousers and began to pump the shaft, the sight of his thick cock made her pussy fully wet. Her fingers seamlessly inserted inside her wet pussy. Before long she came, the sight of her licking the sticky pussy juice off of her slim dainty fingers caused Malfoy's cock to unexpectedly explode with a stream of hot stringy cum. Suddenly, under the table the Gryffindor prude, Hermione Granger, swept in and caught every drop of his baby gravy, she gave Daphne a quick wink and slithered silently over to her chair leaving Malfoy dumbfounded onto what had happened to his cum. Daphne however had new respect for Granger's sex appeal.

All throughout the rest of her lesson her eyes were fixed on how suddenly attractive Hermione was, her curves being well developed, and were her tits always that big? What were they DD's?

Sometime in the class Daphne planted a note in both of the sex objects' bag that only said 4 words

_Midnight, The Great Hall._

However Draco couldn't wait until midnight, as soon as she was in a deserted corridor she felt a presence behind her grab her supple ass cheeks, a moan escaped her lips.

"I'm going to fuck you right in the middle of this corridor, and I'm not going to stop until you can't stand anymore." Draco said in a husky voice.

"Come and get it." She challenged back.

He made quick work of spinning her around and attacking her neck with desperate sexual attacks, and lifted her so she was straddling her and he moved her to the wall.

"I thought you said the middle of the cor-" she was quickly cut off when he slid her up against the wall so his face was in between her legs, attacking her pussy with his tongue expertly sucking on her clit. Two of his fingers entered her causing her body to convulse and her hands to go to his hair and to grind her pussy deeper into his face. He buried his hands into her ass cheeks, spreading and kneading them, when he felt his head being pushed further into her delicious snatch he swapped hands and fingered her pussy with his other hand, the one that was in her pussy was now being slid into her asshole, her pussy juice lubing his hand up. She couldn't take all of the stimulation and she gushed all over his face. But it wasn't over yet; she was brought down from her high and placed on her knees on the floor eye level with all 10 inches of his thick cock.

She stared at it hungrily and brought his pants down so his legs were completely bare, his trousers pooled around his feet, she sat him down and kissed the tip of his cock so he could see her back arch and her ass extend to the roof. After she had kissed the tip of his dick she lifted it up and licked the thick vein on the underside of the shaft before it disappeared into her mouth, her hot wet mouth gagging and spitting all over his length, her tongue stuck out and licked further down his massive cock all the way to the tips of his balls, streams of spit slid down his cock from all directions travelling downwards to lube up the rest of it. Taking his cock out of her mouth she, started jacking him off her spit being absorbed by his penis skin, pre cum began to emerge from his cock a moan escaping from his lips. She resumed sucking his cock by slurping up his pre cum and fully enveloping his cock into her mouth, she rubbed her pussy in anticipation for the hot white cum to fill her mouth; just the thought got her even wetter, when he threaded his hands in her hair she let him use his head as a personal fuck toy, letting her tongue never retract always swiping onto his smooth ball sac, his breathing became more ragged and primal, she felt her cheeks being filled with ropes of sticky white cum. His hands no longer had as tight a grip on her hair, she rose her head so just the tip was in her mouth and revealed all of his cum in her mouth; she gulped it all down hungrily.

"You better be more good tonight, I've got a special someone coming to join us." She winked and walked away still naked, through the corridor until he was the only person still there.

Please read and review and who knows I may continue with this story if people like it, it may become a series but who knows.

Also PM me for ideas I may do some if I find them interesting and hot;)


	2. Corridor Version 2

Alternate Corridor Lemon

Hey, so I wasn't happy with how the first chapter went so I redid the lemon, so this is a purely lemoncentric story. Please read and review and tell me some hot ideas you want me to write about, purely Harry Potter at the moment though.

Hermione was naked following Daphne in Harry's invisibility cloak that she 'Borrowed', watching her peachy ass sway from side to side in the corridor, she suddenly realised that they were alone and she was about to reveal herself. But, none other than the slytherin sex god, Draco Malfoy, appear, she saw him lift her up and start sucking on her sweet pussy. She saw him whip out his dick in all its glory, but she wasn't going to be beaten, she swooped down and knelt infront of his humongous cock and grabbed it with her small soft hands and kissed the tip ever so gently.

Draco was surprised to say the least, but he couldn't move his head because of Daphne's vice like grip on his head into her pussy, he took as much control of the situation as possible and threaded his hands in the unknown bombshell's mouth that was treating his dick how it should be. When he felt the hair it felt bushy, there was only one person who he knew that had bushy hair, could it be? No, it's not possible, she would never dare, he would have to figure out who it was after.

A sticky wet liquid ran down his face, he had been absentmindedly been pleasing Daphne with his tongue that he hadn't realised that his jaw and cock were throbbing and her back was arched so when he looked up all he could see were her erect nipples and his hearing was muffled by her legs enveloping his head into her pussy, he exploded in the unknown person's mouth when he felt their hands spread his ass cheeks and tease his asshole with a soft finger, he had to know who this was immediately. It was none other than Hermione Granger, he would say this about her she definitely wasn't greedy with cum, once Daphne was down she made her open her mouth and spit half of his cum into her mouth, some of it missing and droplets travelling down Daphne's massive tits right down to her pussy where it disappeared, the sight of the two got him instantly hard. He placed his now throbbing cock in the middle of their cumswap session.

"Do you ladies want some more?" he said arrogantly, his eyes filled with a burning lust to fuck both of them hard and deep until they couldn't move. He put one hand each on the top of their head and pushed his penis inside Daphne's mouth, took it out and then pushed it in Hermione's mouth, he loved feeling how hot and warm their mouths felt around his hard dick throbbing inside it just waiting to shoot hot ropes of cum inside of them.

Daphne felt Draco's hand on her head and then the sudden but welcome intrusion of his dick inside her mouth, but was oh so disappointed when she felt it leave and was overcome with jealousy when she saw Hermione get to suck on her favourite dick in the school, well a close call between her and the sexy Gryffindor Dean Thomas, he knew the female anatomy inside and out, and hers especially. She felt his wonderful cock enter her mouth again and even better Hermione's hand playing with her pussy and to return the favour she put her hand behind her back and fingered her from behind, only rubbing her pussy to start with and only penetrating as soon as Draco entered her mouth so she moaned around it causing him to buck his hips and her to splutter and gag all over his cock and lube it up really nice. He turned Hermione around and pushed her down so her ass was up and her face was pressed against the floor, her pussy gushed with excitement. Not wanting to be left out Daphne spread Draco's ass cheeks and took a long lick from his asshole ass the way to the tip of his dick and scooted further and further up Hermione's body the sweet taste of her pussy still on her tongue, until she was underneath Hermione capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Draco penetrated her causing her to moan into Daphne's mouth and bite her bottom lip, Daphne couldn't stop her from screaming as Draco penetrated her filling her pussy up every way possible. His cock was so hard she could feel every inch of skin inside of her, his veins pulsating inside her just quivering with lust; he took long languid strokes, from just the tip to full penetration. For teasing his asshole, Draco did the same and reached round to lube up his fingers with their spit and teased her asshole with one finger. That sent her over the edge, her pussy clamped down around his cock practically milking it, Draco held on to not explode inside her even though it would be so easy to, he still had to fuck Daphne's sweet pussy. He got Hermione to sit on Daphne's face and got her to hold her legs back so he could drill into her soft wet pussy. He witnessed perhaps the hottest sight in his life, the Gryffindor prude buck naked grinding her tight pussy onto the irresistible Daphne Greengrass whilst he fucked the shit out of her. Her moans we only concealed by Hermione's pussy and she wasn't going to let Daphne stop licking anytime soon, Draco attacked sexually on four fronts, his dick was thrusting in and out of her, whilst one hand was massaging her clit sending waves flowing through her pussy causing it to flutter and his hand was slowly penetrating her asshole, the pleasure from her pussy negating any feeling to that region but pleasure and his mouth also joined Daphne in tasting Hermione's sweet pussy.

Soon after Draco had to fend off ejaculating inside of a soft wet pussy that practically gripped his cock so tight it was begging for jizz it fill it up, the only thought that kept him from exploding inside Daphne then and there was the thought of jizzing on both of their faces and watching them play with his cum again, he and Daphne both sped up the pace of pleasuring Hermione and her body convulsed in ecstasy, before Draco knew it he was subconsciously fisting his cock furiously onto Daphne's stomach, as soon as the hot thick streams blasted out of his cock Hermione leaped off of Daphne's face and lapped up all of Draco's cum and passionately kissed Daphne with it spreading his seed everywhere, she lifted up her legs and spread her asshole and let the rest of the jizz in her mouth go down Daphne's asshole pushing it down her asshole with her fingers watching Daphne's face try not to choke on the amount of jizz in her mouth and in pure pleasure whilst Draco attacked her beautiful tits with his mouth.

All of a sudden they heard a cat meowing, once they all looked up they realised Filch wouldn't be far behind, Hermione instinctively grabbed the invisibility cloak and kissed Draco passionately before pushing him out into the open near the opening of another corridor forcing Filch to run after Draco whist her and Daphne sat watching the chaos ensue safe in their invisible cloak rubbing each other's pussies until they both cummed simultaneously, Hermione licked her fingers and left Daphne alone with her and Draco's clothes panting and licking her fingers savouring the sweet tangy taste of Hermione's pussy.

Don't forget to Read and Review xxx


End file.
